Nine Steps
by Petitchaton
Summary: Le bonheur est quelque chose de fragile. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux jusqu'à cette voiture, jusqu'à ce dérapage, jusqu'à l'accident. Que leur reste-t-il à présent ?


**Nine steps **

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, drame, angst

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Le bonheur est quelque chose de fragile. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux jusqu'à cette voiture, jusqu'à ce dérapage, jusqu'à l'accident. Que leur reste-t-il à présent ? Que leur reste-t-il pour s'aimer et reconstruire leur histoire ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Présence d'une relation homosexuelle sous-entendue. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _précédente_» pour partir.

**BETA :** Vif d'Or.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**ONE**

« - Ils sont en retard. »

Draco se tenait debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Harry se contenta de soupirer avant de se pencher une fois de plus sur la sauce tomate-basilic qu'il était en train de préparer. Cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire et, depuis huit ans, ils étaient devenus les heureux parents d'un petit Emmanuel. Machinalement, les yeux de Draco dérivèrent sur le mur blanc de la cuisine pour se poser sur la photo de leur fils.

Emmanuel était un parfait mélange de lui et d'Harry. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, un sourire continuel sur les lèvres, de la fierté et des sarcasmes plein la bouche. Chaque jour, Draco s'émerveillait de voir ce que la vie lui avait offert après tant d'années de tristesse et de noirceur. La fin de la guerre avait été difficile pour lui, la condamnation de son père avait été intolérable, la folie de sa mère avait été insupportable et les remords, qui le rongeait comme un acide, avaient presqu'eu raison de lui et de son envie de vivre.

Et puis, Harry était apparu pour la seconde fois dans sa vie. Il avait toujours les yeux aussi verts, le sourire aussi éclatant mais une ombre s'était glissée partout sur son visage. L'ombre des amis partis trop tôt, l'ombre des regrets, l'ombre d'une vie qui n'a plus de sens. Insensiblement, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir un tout qui avait surpris leurs amis respectifs.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes, beaucoup de mots lancés pour rien, beaucoup de colère et d'incompréhension, beaucoup de larmes et de sanglots, beaucoup de réconciliation avant que leur couple improbable ne devienne une habitude aux yeux de leurs proches. Ensuite, ils s'étaient mariés et le bonheur avait toujours été au rendez-vous depuis. Harry était tombé enceint après un an et Emmanuel avait semblé être la bénédiction dont ils avaient besoin pour faire accepter complètement leur couple à la Communauté Magique.

« - Je suis inquiet. Quelle heure avais-tu dit ? »

« - Dix-neuf heure. »

« - Ils ont déjà une bonne demi-heure de retard. »

« - Il y a peut-être des embouteillages sur l'autoroute. »

« - Peut-être. »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois avant de saisir une assiette sur laquelle il déposa une cuillère de sauce. Il tendit le tout à Draco avec une fourchette attendant visiblement son avis avant d'ajouter d'autres épices. Draco hocha la tête pour signaler que le goût lui plaisait et Harry replongea aussitôt dans les casseroles sans lui accorder davantage d'attention. Le jeune homme blond savait qu'il était trop protecteur avec leur fils mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter continuellement. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux et il avait tendance à oublier que la guerre, le froid, la faim, la peur et le malheur appartenaient au passé à présent.

« - Nous aurions du l'accompagner. »

« - Ils sont partis une journée à la mer pour l'anniversaire de Rose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous. De plus, tu as horreur de conduire. Tu préfères transplaner. »

« - C'est vrai mais je… »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit interrompant sa réponse et Harry se précipita dans le hall pour l'empêcher d'incendier Hermione pour son retard. Le jeune homme brun ouvrit la porte en souriant largement aux nouveaux arrivés et le cœur de Draco manqua un battement lorsqu'il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son mari pour fixer l'auror qui se tenait sur le pas de leur porte. Malgré lui, il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer des détails bizarres et inutiles comme les rides au coin de ses yeux, la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, le chien du voisin qui aboyait sourdement et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« - Ha … Harry Potter Malfoy. »

Harry recula d'un pas incertain pour lui céder le passage et Draco s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme brun. Ce-dernier était devenu atrocement pâle, les yeux perdus dans le vide et la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur un cri muet. C'était comme s'il savait déjà les mots qui allaient être prononcés.

C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait pas entendre la vérité qu'il devinait déjà dans le sourire compatissant de l'auror, dans la manière dont ses mains moites se frottaient continuellement contre son pantalon. Draco serra sa main, répondit positivement lorsqu'elle énonça pour la seconde fois son nom, mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour contenir le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lui expliquait la raison de sa visite tardive.

« - Il y a eu un accident. Un terrible accident. »

Un bruit sourd s'installa dans les oreilles de Draco, le sang battit brusquement à ses tempes et ses mains furent prises d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Harry, quant à lui, se dégagea lentement de son étreinte possessive et il recula d'un pas supplémentaire pour s'accrocher du bout des doigts au porte-manteau.

Leur monde, un monde qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire ensemble, était en train de voler en éclats sous leurs yeux et ils étaient complètement incapables d'empêcher cela. Harry tomba à genoux en sanglotant alors que Draco restait debout immobile sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants, le regard vide, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les oreilles remplies par le son régulier des sanglots de son époux.

« - Je suis désolée. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TWO**

Une musique douce et mélancolique emplissait le magasin, la chaleur était étouffante et humide, ses vêtements étaient trop noirs comme s'il criait honteusement son deuil à tous les passants. D'un doigt, Draco desserra le nœud de sa cravate grise pendant qu'il contemplait d'un regard vide les rangées de cercueil qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres sous ses yeux.

Une petite femme replète d'une quarantaine d'années était venue à leur rencontre quelques minutes auparavant afin de les guider jusqu'à la section réservée aux enfants. Selon le point de vue de Draco, les boîtes étaient toutes trop petites pour contenir Emmanuel et sa joie de vivre, Emmanuel et son sourire, Emmanuel et ses yeux verts, Emmanuel et ses cheveux blonds.

« - Ils sont trop petits. »

« - Tout le monde a cette impression. Votre fils mesurait un mètre vingt et il était âgé de huit ans. Nous sommes dans la bonne section, Monsieur. »

Draco hocha la tête sans conviction avant de s'approcher du cercueil le plus proche. Le bois noir était lisse sous ses doigts, le rembourrage était doux et soyeux, la boîte était trop petite pour contenir un corps. Soudain, il réalisa que des cercueils aussi minuscules n'auraient jamais du exister. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela avant l'accident car il n'avait jamais cru qu'il devrait enterrer un enfant un jour.

Evidemment, pendant la guerre, il avait vu des hommes et des femmes mourir mais c'était toujours des adultes ou des adolescents et c'était toujours dans des combats, dans des orgies de torture ou sur un champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais connu personne qui était mort simplement parce que la vie était une chienne, parce que la vie était injuste, parce que la vie donnait ce qu'elle reprendrait tôt ou tard.

« - Ce cercueil est trop petit, Monsieur. Il est conçu pour un enfant de trois ou quatre ans. »

Draco hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de se tourner vers les cercueils bariolés qui constituaient la moitié de l'allée réservée aux enfants. Il remarqua qu'Harry se tenait immobile à quelques pas de lui devant une boîte noire décorée de vifs d'or qui tournaient joyeusement sur eux-mêmes. Il s'approcha du jeune homme brun et il hésita à peine une seconde avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Harry ne remarqua pas sa présence. Harry ne remarquait plus grand-chose depuis l'accident. Harry était devenu une coquille vide qui se traînait tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes, jusqu'au téléphone, jusqu'au magasin de cercueils.

« - Il aurait aimé celui-ci. »

« - Cette gamme est très populaire. »

La vendeuse venait de les rejoindre après avoir attendu quelques secondes et Harry lui lança un regard vide et terne avant de caresser le bois coloré du plat de la main. Ses doigts s'attardèrent longtemps sur les poignées dorées et sculptées, sur le rembourrage rouge et jaune, sur les décorations qui rendaient ce cercueil ignoble aux yeux de Draco.

Un enterrement n'était pas supposé être une foire aux couleurs. Un enterrement n'était pas un supposé être un évènement festif. Un enterrement devait être digne surtout lorsque le convoi finissait sa route dans le caveau familial des Malfoy qui abritait toute sa famille. Son père ne supporterait pas de voir un petit cercueil bariolé reposer aux côtés de leurs ancêtres les plus illustres.

« - Ces cercueils font vulgaires avec leurs couleurs. Ils sont commerciaux. Je ne les aime pas. »

« - Et alors ? Tu sais où il va finir ce cercueil ? Il va finir dans la terre, le bois va pourrir et tomber en morceaux. Tout comme notre fils. Et s'il ne peut pas avoir son mini-balai et son costume de Quidditch pour le garder au chaud lorsqu'il redeviendra poussières, je veux qu'il soit au moins enfermé dans une boîte qui lui aurait plu. Une boîte qu'il aurait choisie s'il avait eu le choix. »

« - Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme cela, Harry ! Tu m'entends ? JE TE L'INTERDIS ! »

« - Je me contrefiche de ta famille et de leur goût pour la bienséance, Draco ! Je veux un cercueil pour lui et non pas pour eux. Je veux ce cercueil. »

Draco serra les poings le long de son corps pour contenir la rage qui envahissait ses muscles. Il avait soudainement envie de hurler au jeune homme brun que lui aussi souffrait, que lui aussi avait mal à en crever. Il avait envie d'arracher le costume noir trois-pièces que portait son époux, de le déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien du tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche, près à déverser sa rancœur et sa haine, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il contempla les yeux verts cerclés de noir, la barbe naissante, la silhouette trop fine et trop fragile. Il se tut parce qu'Harry semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus tout à coup, parce que l'ombre était revenue partout sur son visage, parce qu'il n'était pas responsable de leur malheur.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ensuite, il esquissa un geste pour prendre la main du jeune homme brun mais celui-ci s'empressa de reculer. Dans sa précipitation, son époux buta contre un cercueil qu'il stabilisa maladroitement avec les mains et, soudain, le ridicule de la situation frappa Draco en plein ventre. Harry avait raison. Il avait complètement raison.

Le cercueil n'avait que peu d'importance au final car, ce qui comptait réellement, c'était la personne qui allait reposer à l'intérieur pour le reste de l'éternité. Et Emmanuel avait toujours été fan de Quidditch. Emmanuel méritait d'être enterré dans une boîte colorée comme son sourire, dans une boîte dans laquelle il n'aurait pas peur du noir et de la solitude, dans une boîte qu'il aurait choisie s'il avait eu son mot à dire, s'il avait été encore là tout simplement.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que tu es en train de choisir un cercueil qui plairait à ta famille simplement parce que tu essaies de sauver les apparences jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela, Draco. Je … »

« - Tu peux partir du magasin si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Harry le regarda un long moment, un peu comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois depuis l'accident, avant de faire volte face et de s'enfuir par la double porte d'entrée. Sur son passage, il bouscula violement la vendeuse en oubliant de s'excuser. Elle se contenta de le regarder partir un sourire triste au coin des lèvres et Draco n'eut pas la force de prononcer les formules de politesse qui étaient normalement d'usage dans une telle situation. La politesse pouvait bien aller se faire voir en enfer. Après tout, il avait perdu un enfant et il était ici pour choisir la boîte qui enfermerait ce petit bout de lui à jamais sous terre.

Il s'approcha du cercueil couvert de vifs d'or et, lorsqu'il posa à son tour la main dessus, il vit ce qu'Harry avait remarqué avant lui. Il vit Emmanuel partout sur cette boîte colorée. Il vit son fils dans les dessins jaunes, dans les poignées sculptées en forme de mains, dans le velours rouge où étaient inscrits les noms des équipes les plus connues du pays. Oui, Harry avait raison. Ce cercueil était fait pour Emmanuel et sa passion pour le Quidditch qu'il avait héritée de son papa alors qu'il avait gardé de son père une façon de jouer toute à la fois souple et calculée.

« - Nous allons prendre celui avec les vifs d'or. »

La vendeuse acquiesça alors qu'il s'empressait de se détourner pour dissimuler les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il se précipita à son tour vers la sortie après avoir signé quelques papiers dont il n'avait rien retenu. Lorsqu'il s'installa derrière le volant de la voiture, il inspira profondément avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la forme prostrée sur le siège passager.

Les épaules d'Harry tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots, ses paupières étaient gonflées, son nez coulait. Il avait l'air misérable et défait et Draco se sentait encore plus misérable et défait que lui pour ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher Emmanuel de partir, pour ne pas être capable de le consoler parce que l'accident lui avait volé tous les mots de tendresse, tous les gestes d'amour qu'il possédait auparavant.

« - Tu avais raison … Je n'aurais jamais du … laisser Hermione … Je savais pourtant qu'elle … elle … »

« - On ne peut pas changer le passé, Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« - J'aurais du le deviner. »

« - Ce qui est fait, est fait. »

Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire, pour étouffer ses mots de regret et d'excuse, pour oublier qu'ils étaient tous les deux responsables de la mort de leur enfant. Il embrassa Harry jusqu'à être étourdi, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes aient le même goût. Ensuite, il referma ses bras sur les épaules fines et étroites avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme brun. Ainsi, enlacé à son époux pour la première fois depuis la mort de leur fils, il se permit de laisser couler quelques larmes pour le bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu à tout jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**THREE **

Draco traversa les trois premiers mois sans craquer grâce au stress et à l'adrénaline. Il réussit à tenir le coup parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'Harry était en train de se laisser mourir à petits feux et surtout parce que, si le jeune homme brun devait sombrer à cause de l'accident, son monde entier s'effondrerait à ses pieds et cette idée lui était intolérable.

Une certaine routine s'était rapidement installée entre eux. Draco avait repris le chemin de son bureau d'avocat après une semaine d'interruption afin de se noyer sous les dossiers et le travail. Harry, quant à lui, avait mis un terme définitif à sa carrière d'attrapeur pour se noyer dans la tristesse et le désespoir. Blaise et Pansy venaient les voir une fois par semaine, Lucius et Narcissa les appelait tous les jours. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient pas de s'excuser devant une porte close.

Ils se disputaient beaucoup à propos de la jeune femme brune, de sa responsabilité, de sa culpabilité. Souvent, Harry finissait par sangloter sur le canapé en murmurant continuellement le prénom de leur enfant. Parfois, Draco s'installait à ses côtés pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules et pour le serrer très fort contre son cœur.

Certaines nuits, Draco se réveillait en sursauts, le t-shirt trempé de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, une peur indéfinissable lui tordant violement le ventre. Ces nuits-là, il était incapable toujours de retrouver le sommeil alors il s'allongeait sur le côté et il regardait Harry dormir. Il écoutait sa respiration lente et régulière, il enroulait ses doigts autour de ses poignets pour sentir le battement régulier de son cœur, pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était encore en vie.

D'autres nuits, il était tout simplement incapable de rester immobile plus de deux ou trois minutes. Il déambulait à travers la maison, remettant de l'ordre dans le salon, triant les dossiers abandonnés sur son bureau, regardant d'un œil vide les programmes de la TV, revivant en pensées ses plus beaux souvenirs jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit intolérable et insupportable. Ces nuits-là, il n'essayait même pas de s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry car il ne supportait pas d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur, de regarder ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient trop les yeux verts d'Emmanuel.

Cette nuit était l'une de ces nuits remplie d'agitation et de colère.

Draco était rentré tard du travail cherchant en vain un moyen d'apaiser son esprit. Il s'était immédiatement enfermé dans le bureau pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard d'Harry, sa silhouette fine et fragile, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés et mal coiffés, sa barbe naissante qui mangeait son visage. Machinalement, il avait ouvert le courrier laissant ses yeux traîner longtemps sur le parchemin jaune de Gringotts où s'étalaient des colonnes de chiffres indiquant ses derniers relevés bancaires. Et là, inscrit à l'encre noire, se trouvait Emmanuel.

Les milliers de gallions pour le cercueil et le funérarium, pour la décoration florale, pour la pierre tombale en marbre blanc, pour louer la chapelle dans laquelle Harry et lui s'étaient mariés dix ans plus tôt et dans laquelle Emmanuel avait été baptisé selon une tradition moldue. Les milliers de mornilles pour les plats à emporter qui avaient fini à la poubelle, pour les jours passés assis silencieusement dans la cuisine alors que Narcissa faisait le thé en essayant de consoler l'inconsolable.

C'était stupide comme réaction et il le savait. Ce n'était que de l'argent et l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui et Harry. Ils en avaient beaucoup trop de toute façon. Mais le parchemin était là et il avait l'impression que ce-dernier était réel. Plus réel que le cercueil couvert de vifs d'or qui avait été déposé au fond d'un trou de terre. Plus réel que les papiers qu'il avait été obligé de signer parce qu'Harry pleurait trop fort pour tenir un stylo. Plus réel que les condoléances de leurs proches et leur poignée de mains. Plus réel que la chambre d'enfant plongée dans le silence.

L'injustice de la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il abattit son poing sur le bureau, il étouffa un cri de rage avant de se lever brusquement pour balancer sa chaise contre le mur. Il renversa le bureau sur le sol, il piétina les dossiers et les feuilles colorées, il cassa l'ordinateur portable et le fax. Il frappa la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle vomisse ses livres. Il arracha les pages, les couvertures en cuir sombre et cela lui procura un soulagement qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des **mois**. Il s'arrêta uniquement lorsque la pièce fut complètement dévastée autour de lui. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Draco ? »

Harry se tenait devant lui enroulé dans une couverture. Draco le regarda fièrement le défiant de critiquer son geste, le défiant de lui dire que c'était mal de détruire ainsi son bureau au milieu de la nuit. Le jeune homme brun le contempla longuement sans rien dire et Draco se sentit bêtement fier pour avoir réussi à clouer le bec de son époux sans avoir eu besoin de parler ou d'expliquer son geste. La colère grondait encore sourdement dans son ventre et il avait envie de casser tous les objets de la maison afin d'apaiser ses remords et sa peine.

« - Tu as cassé sa peinture. »

La voix était douce et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Draco se tourna vers le mur derrière son bureau où se trouvait normalement le dessin d'Emmanuel et il remarqua que le cadre était tombé sur la moquette. Il s'avança en titubant, les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de détruire un souvenir aussi précieux dans un élan de colère injustifié.

C'était comme s'il venait de tuer son enfant pour la seconde fois et un sanglot incontrôlable agita ses épaules à cette idée. Il tenta de reconstruire le cadre mais il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les mains sur les bouts de verre brisés et il regarda avec une fascination morbide son sang tâcher de façon irréparable le vif d'or qu'Emmanuel lui avait dessiné pour son trentième anniversaire.

« - Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé … »

Soudain, une vanne s'ouvrit en lui et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol où il se roula en boule pour atténuer la douleur de son cœur. Il pleura pour le sourire perdu d'Emmanuel, pour ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds, pour les sanglots qu'il s'était interdit d'exprimer depuis l'accident, pour la froideur d'Harry qui ne supportait plus d'être touché par lui, pour la solitude qui rongeait son ventre et son âme, pour ce morceaux de lui qui était mort en même temps que son enfant.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider, Draco. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Les bras fins et nus du jeune homme brun s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et il oublia tout pendant un instant. Harry le serra fort contre son cœur comme si cela pouvait atténuer leur douleur respective, comme si cela pouvait leur faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient perdu trois mois plus tôt, comme si cela pouvait leur donner une nouvelle raison d'être encore ensemble. Il embrassa ses tempes, il caressa ses cheveux, il se perdit dans le creux de son cou en murmurant des mots dépourvus de sens.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît. »

« - Tu le fais. Tu m'aides déjà. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Le silence retomba entre eux seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration. D'un geste machinal, Draco essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la manche. Doucement, il sentit Harry enrouler la couverture autour de ses épaules avant de l'obliger à se mettre debout. Les morceaux de verre crissèrent tristement sous leurs pantoufles lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau dévasté pour s'échouer sur le lit. Et, pour la première fois depuis trois longs mois, Draco trouva le sommeil dans les bras de son mari.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FOUR **

« - Tu me manques, tu sais. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ton absence. La maison est si … silencieuse depuis que tu es parti. Elle est si vide. Elle est trop tranquille. Et je ne le supporte pas. »

Harry était agenouillé devant la tombe de marbre blanc. D'un doigt, il retraçait continuellement les lettres dorées qui formaient le prénom de leur enfant. Finalement, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de dessiner les chiffres qui annonçaient le début de leur descente aux enfers.

Draco, quant à lui, se tenait en recul dans l'allée pendant qu'il contemplait silencieusement la silhouette solitaire de son époux qui se détachait en contrejour. La vision aurait pu avoir quelque chose de poétique et romantique si le corps d'Emmanuel n'avait pas reposé quelque part sous terre, si toute cette histoire n'était pas aussi triste et difficile à vivre.

Souvent, il se surprenait à penser qu'il aurait préféré mourir ce jour-là plutôt que devoir vivre avec les souvenirs et l'absence. Il aurait tout donné pour prendre la place d'Emmanuel dans la voiture, pour écraser son visage contre la portière, pour colorer le siège de rouge, pour laisser derrière lui une place éternellement vide autour de la table. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées avant de rejoindre d'un pas hésitant Harry qui était toujours accroupi devant la tombe de leur fils.

« - Je pense que je deviens fou sans toi. Parfois, je crois t'apercevoir. Je cherche ta main dans la foule, je cherche ton manteau, je cherche un nouveau jouet. »

« - Ca m'arrive aussi. »

Harry redressa la tête au son de sa voix et son regard vert se perdit dans ses yeux devenus trop gris à force de retenir des larmes. Maladroitement, le jeune homme brun enlaça sa nuque avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Leur amour semblait être mort avec Emmanuel et les gestes de tendresse étaient devenus rares entre eux.

C'était comme s'ils n'osaient plus s'aimer. C'était comme si cela serait un crime d'éprouver autre chose que de la tristesse et de la souffrance. C'était comme s'ils s'obligeaient à ne penser qu'à l'accident, qu'à leur enfant qui ne portait pas sa ceinture de sécurité, qu'à leur culpabilité d'avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de leur plus précieux trésor.

« - Hier encore, lorsque je revenais du bureau, je me suis arrêté au magasin de jouets. J'ai pris une peluche et je n'ai réalisé la stupidité de mon geste que lorsque je suis arrivé devant la caisse. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rappelé que … »

« - Moi, j'ai l'impression de l'apercevoir partout. J'ai failli crier son nom ce matin lorsqu'un garçon blond a sauté à pieds joints dans une flaque d'eau. Pendant un instant, un merveilleux instant, j'avais oublié qu'il n'était plus là. »

« - Je sais, amour. Je sais. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois en avant pour déposer une peluche en forme de vif d'or sur la tombe. Il prit son temps pour arranger le jouet convenablement avec les autres objets qu'ils avaient apportés lors de leurs précédentes visites au cimetière. Draco regarda d'un œil vide les ballons usés et flétris qu'Harry refusait d'enlever, il contempla les fleurs en papier qui avaient remplacé le montage floral qu'ils avaient commandé pour le jour de l'enterrement et la futilité de tout cela lui donna brusquement la nausée.

Il soupira lorsque la main d'Harry saisit fermement la sienne pour le traîner vers la sortie. A chaque fois, il ressentait le même déchirement. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner Emmanuel, de le laisser derrière lui, de ne pas lui tenir la main alors qu'il savait que son fils avait peur du noir. Il se sentait comme s'il était un monstre d'égoïsme, comme s'il devait avoir honte de respirer et de sentir son cœur battre. Mais, comme toujours, Harry effaça ce sentiment d'imposture par un baiser volé lorsqu'ils passèrent le grillage de fer forgé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FIVE**

Draco avait immédiatement senti que cette nuit-là allait être différente des autres. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux étaient tirés et l'air embaumait un parfum subtil et délicat de lavande. Il s'était glissé sous les draps sans rien dire attendant la suite des évènements et il n'avait même pas sursauté lorsque la main d'Harry avait serpenté sur les draps avant de se perdre timidement sur sa peau.

Il s'y attendait mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était son propre désir et il avait brutalement réalisé qu'il crevait d'envie de faire l'amour depuis des mois. Depuis l'accident, il se couchait chaque soir en rêvant de caresser le corps qui reposait à ses côtés sans jamais oser laisser s'exprimer son envie. Encore maintenant, il avait honte d'éprouver un tel besoin physique alors que son monde entier s'était effondré avec la mort d'Emmanuel. Et puis, Harry n'avait plus semblé être intéressé par les contacts charnels après l'accident et il avait silencieusement rongé son frein en se maudissant pour être aussi faible face aux plaisirs de la chaire.

Maladroitement, le jeune homme brun le déshabilla avec des gestes fébriles et nerveux puis il retira rapidement le bas de son pyjama pour le jeter silencieusement sur la moquette de la chambre. Draco le regarda un long moment avant d'oser dessiner du bout des doigts les côtes saillantes et le ventre creux de son époux. Harry avait perdu dix kilos et Draco ne reconnaissait plus le corps qu'il avait tant de fois aimé avec passion et amour.

« - Tais-toi. S'il te plaît, tais-toi. »

Draco hocha une fois la tête avant de dévorer la bouche rose, avant de laisser ses lèvres traîner sur les hanches étroites, avant de faire naître des gémissements et des râles de plaisir du bout de la langue. Il réapprit par cœur les courbes, les monts et les vallées, les points sensibles, les caresses qui rendent fous parce qu'il voulait qu'Harry aime ce moment, parce qu'il voulait montrer au jeune homme brun qu'ils pouvaient encore s'aimer et que cela ne leur était pas devenu impossible.

Il guida les mains moites et tremblantes sur son corps, il montra ce dont il avait envie, il aima chaque seconde alors que les lèvres roses le vénéraient comme elles le faisaient **avant**. Et, lorsqu'il se glissa entre les cuisses entrouvertes de son époux, il oublia qu'il avait mal au cœur, qu'il souhaitait mourir, qu'il avait perdu la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'Harry lui ait jamais offerte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de remarquer les larmes du jeune homme brun.

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce que … Je te fais mal ? »

« - Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi … »

« - Harry … ? »

Le jeune homme brun enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et Draco s'obligea à arrêter le mouvement lent de ses hanches malgré le plaisir qui montait dans le creux de ses reins et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Harry se libéra de son étreinte après quelques secondes et Draco se détesta pour oser regretter la chaleur du corps de son époux, pour oser avoir encore envie de lui faire l'amour alors qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il embrassa son épaule dénudée, il caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux, il lui murmura des mots d'amour qu'il n'avait pas utilisés depuis l'accident, depuis que leur vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

« - Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on nous l'a pris ? »

« - Harry … »

« - Comment puis-je encore avoir envie de baiser après la mort d'Emmanuel ? Comment puis-je encore éprouver autant de plaisir alors que lui … lui … »

« - Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Le plaisir … le désir … Nous sommes toujours un couple. »

« - NON ! Nous ne sommes même plus la moitié d'un tout. Nous ne sommes plus rien. »

« - Tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

« - Je voudrais mourir. Je rêve de ça la nuit. Je rêve que je m'endors et que je le rejoins. Je rêve que je ne le laisse plus tout seul là-bas dans ce cimetière froid et sombre. Je rêve que j'allume la lumière sous terre pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur, pour que sa nuit soit paisible. »

« - Harry, je… »

« - NON ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait ! Tu ne l'as pas porté dans le creux de ton ventre ! Tu ne l'as pas senti grandir jour après jour, tu n'as pas senti sa présence continuelle, tu n'as pas vécu neuf mois avec la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en toi, avec sa chaleur, avec son amour. »

« - Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne souffre pas autant que toi. »

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon … Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as mal. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bout de moi, un morceau de mon âme, une partie essentielle de mon être. Je me sens comme si j'étais amputé. »

« - Je sais, Harry. Je sais. »

Harry le regarda avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Draco savait ce qu'il éprouvait car il ressentait la même chose chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie, que plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis l'accident, depuis que la vie lui avait repris Emmanuel après seulement huit années de bonheur.

Harry l'attira de nouveau à lui, le guidant d'une main dans son corps avant de soupirer de plaisir alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient mourir au coin de sa bouche. Draco le bâillonna de ses lèvres, il l'étouffa sous son poids, il l'obligea à ressentir le plaisir qui montait dans leur ventre au rythme de ses hanches. Il détesta aimer autant cela, il détesta Harry lorsqu'il se contracta autour de lui l'envoyant directement au septième ciel. Il se sentait comme un monstre. Il était un monstre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SIX**

Draco se réveilla en sursauts lorsqu'Harry se leva le bousculant pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser sur le matelas épais écoutant d'une oreille attentive les bruits que faisait son époux. Il quitta le lit avec un sentiment diffus et étrange de culpabilité et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il regarda Harry se pencher une fois de plus au dessus de la cuvette des WC. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur, ses bras tremblaient légèrement, son souffle était haletant et quelques larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Draco avait oublié qu'Harry avait été terriblement malade pendant sa première grossesse, il avait oublié que le jeune homme brun avait passé neuf mois agenouillé au dessus des toilettes à le maudire et à l'insulter pour les réactions de son corps. Il avait oublié qu'un homme n'était pas conçu pour porter un enfant même si la magie et les traitements hormonaux leur permettaient de contourner cette loi de la nature. Il avait oublié qu'Harry ne voulait pas vivre une seconde grossesse, qu'Emmanuel était supposé être leur seul bébé.

« - Ca va ? »

« - Dégage. »

Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois au dessus du WC et Draco s'empressa de saisir une serviette humide pour la presser sur la nuque de son époux. Il caressa les cheveux noirs trempés de sueur, les épaules tremblantes, les joues baignées de larmes. Il déposa sa bouche sur la peau nue qui le tentait malgré les bruits indignes et repoussants qu'Harry faisait en vomissant. Il passa son pouce sous les yeux cernés et surlignés de rouges et il sut qu'Harry avait encore pleuré. Le jeune homme brun pleurait beaucoup depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, depuis qu'un corps grandissait en lui, depuis qu'ils étaient coupables d'avoir conçu un autre enfant en s'aimant.

« - Nous sommes des montres, Draco. Tu m'entends ? Nous sommes des MONSTRES ! »

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« - Parce que nous essayons de le remplacer. Draco, nous essayons de le remplacer mais ce bébé ne sera jamais Emmanuel. Ca ne va pas fonctionner. C'est stupide et égoïste de notre part. »

« - Je t'interdis de dire cela, Harry ! Je n'ai pas accepté … Je n'étais pas d'accord … parce que je pensais que nous pouvions le remplacer. Je voulais simplement un autre enfant avec toi. Et tu semblais vouloir la même chose. »

« - Nous n'aurions pas du faire cela. Ca va se terminer mal. Ca se termine toujours mal. Je ne peux pas le faire, Draco. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Draco s'agenouilla plus confortablement sur le sol avant d'enlacer la forme tremblante du jeune homme brun. Ce-dernier se laissa faire quelques secondes à peine avant de le repousser violement en arrière. Draco glissa, se rattrapa de justesse au porte-essuies en jurant grossièrement face à la brusquerie de son époux.

Harry ne s'excusa pas pour son geste, il ne chercha pas non plus à compatir. Il se contenta de replonger dans la cuvette des WC avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Draco se sentait comme un monstre lorsqu'il voyait la détresse du jeune homme brun et qu'il se découvrait incapable de l'aider à oublier leur fils disparu et d'apaiser sa culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant.

« - Harry … Ca va aller. Ca va aller. On va faire face et … »

« - Ca ne va jamais aller ! Ca n'ira plus jamais ! Dégage, Draco. S'il te plaît, dégage. »

« - Harry … »

« - Je veux être seul. »

« - Ok. Je vais sortir un petit moment si c'est ce que tu désires. Je vais aller courir. Et je prends un téléphone avec moi. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avant de replonger dans la cuvette et Draco s'empressa d'enfiler son jogging avant de fuir la maison où ils avaient été heureux **avant**. Avant l'accident et la mort d'Emmanuel qui avait tout changé, avant le silence et l'absence qui remplissaient chaque pièce, avant le vide qui s'était glissé partout entre eux. Il augmenta le son de ses écouteurs jusqu'à avoir mal aux oreilles et à la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incapable de penser et de réfléchir. Il se concentra uniquement sur la douleur de ses jambes, sur son souffle irrégulier.

Il passa à l'épicerie. Généralement, Harry était affamé après avoir passé sa matinée à vomir. Ensuite, il reprit le chemin de la maison avec un sentiment de naufrage dans le creux du ventre, un sentiment de vide et de détresse dans le cœur. Harry avait raison. Quelque part au fond de lui, il cherchait un moyen de combler l'absence d'Emmanuel. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait souhaité pendant une minuscule seconde que leur futur bébé soit la copie conforme de leur fils disparu. Il se dégoutait lui-même et il comprenait la réaction de son mari.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, les placards étaient ouverts et quelques boîtes traînaient sur le comptoir. Il prit machinalement la direction de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher cherchant désespérément Harry et craignant en même temps de lui faire face. Il finit par le trouver allongé sur le dos dans leur grand lit, un bol rempli de biscuits sur le ventre, le regard perdu dans un vide qu'il était le seul à connaître et à voir. Draco se déshabilla à son tour, se glissa sous les draps avant de laisser ses mains serpenter jusqu'au bol qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit. Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

« - Mauvais matinée, amour ? »

« - Je crois que ça va mieux maintenant. Désolé pour ce matin. »

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« - Toi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

« - Reposes-toi. Le docteur a dit que les premiers mois allaient être difficiles. Tu n'as plus vingt ans. »

« - Je sais. Je sais. »

Draco enlaça la taille encore fine du jeune homme brun avant de caresser du bout des doigts son ventre légèrement arrondi au niveau de l'estomac. Il entendit Harry soupirer de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à masser délicatement la peau nue et brune, alors qu'il respirait le parfum sucré et suave jusqu'à en être étourdi, alors qu'il se remplissait la tête avec de nouveaux souvenirs en essayant d'oublier qu'il avait déjà eu tous ses gestes de tendresse et d'émerveillement lors de la première grossesse d'Harry quand c'était Emmanuel qui grandissait dans son ventre. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Et si ça arrive encore, Draco ? Et si on nous prend notre nouveau bébé ? »

Draco déposa un baiser sur le front plissé d'inquiétude où quelques petites rides commençaient à apparaître depuis l'accident. Harry avait plus de trente ans maintenant, la peine lui avait donné dix ans de plus et les grossesses masculines devenaient plus dangereuses avec l'âge. Draco le savait car le médicomage avait été clair sur ce point lors de la première consultation quand ils avaient émis timidement le souhait d'avoir un autre enfant. Harry était tombé facilement enceint contrairement aux avertissements du spécialiste qui leur avait murmuré qu'il se pouvait très bien qu'Harry n'arrive plus du tout à concevoir vue son âge.

Mais le miracle s'était quand même produit et la vie était là, quelque part dans le creux de son ventre, et Draco était toujours aussi fasciné par les transformations qui se déroulaient dans le corps du jeune homme brun. Il regarda les yeux verts cernés, la bouche au pli toujours un peu triste et amer, les poignets trop fins malgré les kilos qui s'ajoutaient chaque jour. Et il se jura que, cette fois-si, rien ne pourrait leur arracher ce bonheur. Rien ne pourrait leur prendre ce cadeau de la vie, ce mélange étrange et parfait d'eux, ce morceau d'âme qui allait leur rendre une raison de vivre et de s'aimer.

« - Ca n'arrivera pas, Harry. Ca n'arrivera pas. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SEVEN**

Il y avait deux assiettes sur la table, un plat de salade, des serviettes décorées de vifs d'or parce qu'Emmanuel avait horriblement insisté pour les acheter et qu'Harry était toujours un peu faible devant les suppliques de leur fils mais aucun signe du jeune homme brun dans la cuisine. Draco caressa distraitement la table, le cœur battant la chamade alors que plein de souvenirs d'Emmanuel envahissaient sa tête et son cœur. Et, soudain, il eut peur. Il eut terriblement peur pour Harry, pour son ventre rond, pour le bout de vie qui devait naître la semaine prochaine par césarienne. Il sentit monter en lui l'inquiétude, la même inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie la nuit où Emmanuel …

« - Harry ? HARRY ? »

Il traversa le salon en claquant les portes. Il courut dans la salle à manger avant de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers leur chambre qu'il trouva aussi vide que les autres pièces de la maison. En désespoir de cause, il prit la direction de la terrasse. Il essaya de se raisonner, de se rassurer, de se convaincre que cette peur soudaine était irrationnelle et inutile. De toute façon, s'il était arrivé quelque chose d'imprévu, Harry l'aurait appelé. Le jeune homme brun ne serait jamais parti à l'hôpital sans le prévenir, sans lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, sans lui murmurer une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait.

« - Draco ? Tu m'as appelé ? Je suis dehors. »

Une vague de soulagement traversa son corps tandis qu'il parcourait d'un pas rapide et nerveux le patio. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Dehors, la nuit était tiède, le vent était doux et l'air embaumait l'été et le soleil. Harry reposait au milieu des pots de fleurs, une main délicatement déposée sur son ventre proéminent, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Pendant un instant, Draco se figea alors que des dizaines d'images revenaient danser devant ses yeux. Il se rappelait parfaitement les derniers jours de grossesse d'Harry, la chaleur étouffante, son front baigné de sueur, ses pieds et ses mains gonflés, ses yeux verts cernés de noir.

« - Tu sais que j'ai bien failli mourir de peur en ne te trouvant pas ? »

Harry tendit mollement la main dans sa direction et Draco s'empressa de se glisser à côté de lui sur le hamac. Ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence pendant quelques minutes. Les mots étaient inutiles entre eux car ils savaient ce que l'autre était en train de penser. Ils savaient qu'ils se rappelaient d'un autre ventre rond, d'un autre bout de vie, d'un autre bonheur. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils se sentaient coupables de penser encore et toujours à Emmanuel, de ne pas arriver à tourner complètement la page, de rester accrochés malgré eux au passé.

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« - Oui. Et toi ? »

« - Je ne te cache pas que je commence à m'impatienter. Je me sens comme une baleine échouée sur une plage. Mon dos me fait souffrir, la petite chose appuie constamment sur mes côtes, les nausées matinales sont encore et toujours là. »

« - C'est bientôt fini. Encore une semaine. »

Draco caressa pensivement le ventre plein du jeune homme brun et il s'émerveilla de sentir quelque chose remuer sous la peau brune et soyeuse. Harry semblait être particulièrement fatigué, il semblait être plus vieux aussi et moins enthousiaste que lors de sa première grossesse. Une ombre hantait son regard lorsqu'ils parlaient du bébé et Draco connaissait parfaitement le nom de cette ombre, la couleur de ses cheveux, son sourire, son visage, le son mélodieux de sa voix. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider son époux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver les mots pour le consoler, pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre ce nouvel enfant.

« - J'ai peur, Draco. »

« - Tu as eu peur aussi la … la première fois. »

« - Non, je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai peur que … que les autres aient raison. »

« - Quels autres ? »

« - Cette grossesse a été tellement plus compliquée et difficile que la première. »

« - Le médicomage nous avait prévenus. Tu es plus âgé que pour … tu sais. »

« - Non, il y a toutes ces autres choses. Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« - Je veux savoir. Raconte-moi. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment et Draco ne chercha pas à le questionner. Il connaissait assez bien son époux pour savoir que, le meilleur moyen de le faire parler, était encore de laisser le silence s'installer. Il se contenta de caresser la main qui se trouvait près de lui, il embrassa la nuque découverte, il massa du bout des doigts les hanches toujours fines et étroites malgré les kilos en plus. Harry ferma les yeux pendant de longues minutes avant de soupirer profondément et Draco sut que le moment des confidences étaient arrivés. Il se redressa sur son siège et il tendit l'oreille alors que la voix de son mari s'élevait à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« - Parfois, je me demande si … Parfois, je me demande si l'accident n'était pas une punition pour … pour tout ça. Je me dis que si je n'avais pas subi les traitements hormonaux, les sortilèges pour modifier mon corps … Je me dis que, peut-être, les choses auraient été différentes. Tous ces fous qui appartiennent à des sectes et à ce genre de trucs ont peut-être raison quand ils affirment que ... que c'est mal, que c'est contrenature et que la nature nous a punis parce que nous avons voulu être plus forts qu'elle. »

« - Ca t'inquiète vraiment ? »

« - Parfois. Mais je suppose que … si on n'avait pas fait toutes ces choses alors on n'aurait jamais eu tous ces beaux souvenirs pour nous tenir chaud à présent. On n'aurait pas eu les vacances d'hiver à Paris, les cours de ski, les noëls avec les cadeaux au pied du sapin et toutes ces choses-là. »

Harry lui sourit doucement et Draco sentit son cœur se réchauffer quelque part au fond de sa poitrine. Il embrassa la main qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse, il posa la tête sur le ventre rond et il essaya d'imaginer une vie où Emmanuel n'aurait jamais existé. Une vie où les autres auraient eu raison de leur dire que c'était mal de s'aimer quand on était deux hommes, que c'était mal de concevoir un enfant, que c'était mal d'aller contre les volontés de la nature. Une vie qui n'aurait pas eu de sens car leur souffrance était née du bonheur immense qu'ils avaient connu pendant huit ans avec leur fils. Et ces huit années passées avec Emmanuel valait bien tous les sanglots et les remords du monde.

« - Je ne regrette rien, tu sais. Nous avons été si heureux et peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que toute cette tristesse est le prix à payer pour tout le bonheur que nous avons eu avec … lui. Mais il en valait la peine, non ? »

« - Evidemment. Je ne regrette rien moi non plus. »

« - Nous allons devoir nous réhabituer aux nuits blanches. »

« - Nous allons devoir nous réhabituer à beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Tu es prêt ? »

« - Absolument pas. »

« - Moi non plus. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EIGHT**

C'était étrange d'avoir de nouveau un bébé dans la maison. C'était étrange de voir les couches-culottes s'entasser dans la poubelle, les biberons traîner dans la cuisine, les vêtements minuscules s'accumuler dans le panier à linges sales. C'était étrange de faire des nuits blanches, de se lever pour consoler ce petit être rose qui semblait n'avoir jamais envie de dormir, de préparer de la nourriture à des heures incongrues. C'était étrange d'aimer, de s'émerveiller, d'être simplement heureux et comblés comme la première fois où ils étaient devenus parents.

Ce soir-là, Draco se glissa dans le lit en ressentant un sentiment intense de satisfaction. Mona s'était finalement endormie après avoir bu deux biberons et avoir écouté trois chansons et il ne sentait plus la fatigue qui avait paralysé ses muscles lorsqu'il était rentré de son travail après une longue journée passée à arranger des conflits juridiques, à écouter des couples s'insulter, à régler des problèmes d'argent et de dette. A présent, il se sentait parfaitement éveillé et il se tourna vers Harry pour glisser ses mains dans son bas de pyjama en ronronnant de plaisir. Le jeune homme brun ne réagit pas à sa caresse et Draco se figea lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé par le tissu de l'oreiller.

« - Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry fit volte face brusquement pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Le désespoir semblait être inscrit partout sur son visage, sur ses joues baignées de larmes, sur ses lèvres abîmées et déchirées à force d'avoir été mordues. Draco caressa le dos tendu, il frotta les paupières alourdies par l'eau salée et il chercha une raison pour expliquer cette détresse soudaine et inattendue. Il repensa aux paroles des médicomages, à leur mise en garde quant au fait qu'Harry n'était peut-être plus capable de supporter aussi bien que la première fois les chocs hormonaux post-natal.

« - Je suis un monstre, Draco. Je suis un monstre. »

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« - J'ai tellement peur. Je suis mort de trouille et j'ai l'impression que cette peur ne fait qu'empirer de plus en plus. »

« - Peur de quoi ? »

« - Je … J'ai peur de … d'oublier, tu comprends ? J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que je ne me souviens plus du son de sa voix, de l'odeur de sa peau, du poids qu'avait sa tête sur mon torse. J'ai peur que Mona prenne toute la place et qu'elle l'efface de nos vies. J'ai peur d'être heureux et d'oublier que lui aussi me rendait heureux avant l'accident. J'ai peur qu'on le remplace sans le vouloir et sans le réaliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

« - Ne dis pas ca, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas l'oublier. C'est impossible. »

« - Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, bordel ! Je t'interdis de me dire que c'est impossible alors que mes souvenirs deviennent … Tout est tellement confus, Draco. Les détails de notre ancienne vie commencent à devenir flous et imprécis et … et … et j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre pour la seconde fois. »

Harry appuya ses deux mains sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux, pour cacher son désespoir, pour cacher la vérité qu'il venait d'énoncer sans réfléchir. Draco serra les dents jusqu'à avoir physiquement mal pour oublier la douleur qui s'était logée dans son cœur. Il empoigna le jeune homme brun par les épaules et il l'étouffa dans une étreinte tout à la fois possessive et désespérée.

Il dut se faire violence pour ravaler ses larmes, pour contenir ses sanglots, pour être fort pour deux. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'Harry avait une fois de plus raison car il commençait lui aussi à perdre ses souvenirs, à oublier le sourire d'Emmanuel, à devoir réfléchir pour se rappeler du son de sa voix, à regarder les photos pour se remémorer la couleur exacte de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

« - Ca n'arrivera pas, Harry. On ne le laissera pas tomber. »

« - J'ai l'impression de le perdre une seconde fois. Et c'est … c'est trop dur, Draco. Je … je ne veux pas ! Tu m'entends ? JE NE VEUX PAS ! Et je la déteste … Je la déteste parfois si fort parce qu'elle n'est pas lui … parce qu'elle ne sera jamais lui et qu'il me manquera … il me manquera jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

« - Moi aussi, amour. Moi aussi, je ressens tout cela. Moi aussi, je m'endors en pensant à lui et je m'en veux d'être heureux parfois. Je m'en veux de l'oublier un peu quand je m'occupe de Mona. »

« - Nous sommes des montres. Des monstres terribles et dégoûtants. »

« - Non, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas des montres. Nous sommes juste des êtres humains. »

« - Si cela signifie l'oublier alors je ne veux plus être humain. »

« - Tu as besoin de cela pour avancer. Tu … tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, Harry. Tu ne peux pas continuer à reculer. Il faut … il faut que tu le laisses partir. Tu comprends ? Tu dois le laisser s'en aller. »

« - Je refuse. Je ne veux pas … je ne peux pas. »

Harry le repoussa maladroitement pour lui tourner hostilement le dos et Draco resta allongé un long moment à contempler le plafond blanc de leur chambre. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait la réaction de son époux. Il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant, de mettre de côté Emmanuel pour ne pas devenir complètement fou de douleur et de tristesse.

Finalement, il se tourna à son tour et ses bras s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de la taille fine du jeune homme brun. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou parfumé, il respira son odeur de savon, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'amour et de tendresse et il murmura les mots qui pourraient les sauver du naufrage, qui pourraient sauver leur couple, qui pourraient leur rendre leur bonheur perdu depuis l'accident.

« - Nous n'oublierons pas, Harry. Nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Je te le jure. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**NINE**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'air était doux et embaumait le printemps et c'était un jour parfait pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Emmanuel. Mona était installée sur le siège arrière de la voiture gazouillant joyeusement à propos de sa poupée Miranda. Harry était assis à sa droite, les yeux cernés et le sourire fatigué.

Draco se gara sur le petit parking de pierres roses qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée du cimetière et il s'empressa de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité pour poser ses lèvres sur la bouche tendre du jeune homme brun, pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, pour le rassurer. Mona cogna ses pieds contre le dos de son siège et Draco se tourna vers elle pour essayer de la calmer.

« - Chérie, tu dois arrêter de faire autant de bruit. Je t'ai déjà dit que papa avait mal à la tête. Donc nous devons être sages pour qu'il aille mieux. »

« - Mais je ne fais rien du tout à papa ! Hein, papa ? »

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui regardait distraitement par la vitre. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions pour savoir à qui le jeune homme brun était en train de penser. Il soupira en se rappelant que les années avaient passé, que la douleur s'était atténuée, que le bonheur était revenu mais que le souvenir de leur fils continuait encore de danser régulièrement dans leur tête. Il empoigna la main de son époux, il la serra délicatement pour attirer son attention et il s'obligea à dissimuler son inquiétude lorsque le regard vert se posa enfin sur lui.

« - Ca va ? »

« - Je crois que celui-ci va hériter de mon mal du voyage. »

« - Tu as la nausée ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je vais sortir Mona de la voiture et, ensuite, je vais venir t'aider. D'accord ? »

« - OK. »

Draco sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière et libéra leur petite princesse aux boucles noires qui commença à courir partout autour de lui. Il se dirigea ensuite du côté passager pour aider Harry à se redresser sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme brun lui adressa un sourire fatigué alors que ses mains venaient naturellement se poser sur le ventre rond qui tendait les vêtements. Mona apparut à leur côté comme par magie et elle s'empressa de glisser sa main dans celle d'Harry avec un sourire éclatant qui rappelait douloureusement le sourire d'Emmanuel.

« - Je vais t'aider, papa. Tu es tellement gros que tu avances comme un canard ! »

« - Mona ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas gentil de dire cela à papa. »

« - Mais, père, c'est vrai ! »

« - Oui mais papa est tout rond parce qu'il va te donner bientôt un petit frère. »

« - Je sais. Allez, viens papa, il faut grimper la colline. »

Mona tira sur la main d'Harry et le jeune homme brun se mit à avancer à petits pas lents et réguliers. Draco se glissa derrière eux légèrement inquiet et nerveux. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et cette nouvelle grossesse semblait être interminable. Draco avait arrêté de travailler depuis une semaine déjà pour s'occuper de Mona et de la maison car il craignait de voir le jeune homme brun se fatiguer excessivement alors que la césarienne n'était prévue que pour dans trois semaines.

Il aida son compagnon à avancer lorsqu'il commença à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Mona lui lâche la main pour s'élancer à toute vitesse dans l'allée tranquille et silencieuse sans les attendre essayant d'attraper un papillon en criant joyeusement. Ils finirent par arriver devant la tombe de marbre blanc et Draco sentit Harry se crisper à ses côtés comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient rendre visite à Emmanuel.

« - Salut, bébé. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard à Harry qui souriait doucement à la pierre tombale. Mona s'agenouilla dans le gravier pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs qu'ils avaient acheté sur la route. Elle le plaça avec soin sur la pierre avant de rejoindre Harry pour glisser ses petits bras autour de la taille un peu trop ronde du jeune homme brun avant d'appuyer sa tête contre sa hanche. Elle semblait partager leur peine et Draco s'étonna une fois de plus de voir comment leur fille semblait être capable de percevoir leur humeur.

« - Regarde, papa ! J'ai bien mis le bouquet pour que mon grand frère soit content. Tu crois qu'il est content ? »

« - Je suis sûr qu'il l'est. »

« - Père, pourquoi papa est-il en train de pleurer ? Il est triste ? C'est parce que j'ai pas mis les fleurs comme il avait envie ? »

Draco regarda tendrement sa fille, ses boucles noires désordonnées, ses grands yeux gris et sa peau pâle. Il contempla ensuite la photo d'Emmanuel, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts et son teint doré. Et il finit par poser ses yeux sur Harry, sur son visage ravagé, sur sa tristesse qui ne disparaitrait jamais même si cela faisait six ans déjà que l'accident avait eu lieu et qu'ils avaient perdu un morceau d'eux-mêmes. Il caressa les cheveux de Mona, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort contre son cœur. Il voulait oublier ce qu'ils avaient perdu, il voulait oublier qu'il y aurait toujours une place vide autour de la table.

« - Il n'est pas vraiment triste, Mona. Papa pleure chaque année le jour de l'anniversaire de ton frère. C'est une tradition dans la famille. »

« - Quel âge à Emmanuel ? Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi ? »

« - Treize ans. Il a treize ans aujourd'hui. Et je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ça. »

Harry avait répondu en souriant à travers ses larmes et Draco suivit le mouvement de sa main lorsqu'il désigna son ventre rond et plein. Les médicomages avaient dit la même chose lorsqu'ils avaient émis le souhait d'avoir un troisième enfant et, pourtant, Harry avait traversé sa grossesse avec quelques nausées matinales, quelques maux de tête et de dos mais sans aucun problème majeur. C'était presqu'un miracle contenu sa quarantième année qui se profilait à l'horizon, son corps trop mince, son ossature trop fragile.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu es aussi frais qu'une fleur. »

Harry sourit une fois de plus et Draco se surprit à penser à ce qu'aurait été leur vie s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident, s'il n'y avait pas eu la mort sur leur chemin, s'il n'y avait pas eu les larmes et la douleur partout dans leur ventre. Il imagina ce que serait devenu Emmanuel et sa passion pour les vifs d'or. Il pensa que leur fils aurait peut-être suivi la carrière d'Harry en jouant au niveau professionnel avant de se reconvertir dans l'art. Il pensa que leur enfant aurait peut-être suivi son exemple en devenant un avocat célèbre et réputé. Il pensa qu'Emmanuel aurait peut-être pris une voie différente et personnelle en se lançant dans la médicomagie ou quelque chose comme cela. Ils ne sauraient jamais la réponse à cette question de toute façon.

« - Est-ce que je suis là pour remplacer grand frère ? »

Draco regarda la petite fille qui tirait doucement sur la manche de son manteau et il se rappela que, pendant une minuscule seconde, ils avaient eu envie qu'elle prenne la place d'Emmanuel. Mais ce désir avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu en eux et, aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus imaginer leur vie sans Mona et son rire, Mona et ses yeux gris, Mona et tout ce bonheur qu'elle leur avait apporté depuis sa naissance cinq ans plus tôt.

« - Chérie, est-ce que ton petit frère va prendre ta place quand il sera né ? »

Mona fronça ses sourcils délicats cherchant visiblement à déterminer s'il était en train de la taquiner ou pas. Draco lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle pour la serrer contre son cœur et pour respirer son odeur de savon et de fleur. Mona se contenta de fixer son visage avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse qui ressemblait parfaitement à celle d'Harry et elle devait avoir trouvé quelque chose de rassurant sur son visage car sa bonne humeur revint illuminer ses traits fins.

« - Il n'a pas intérêt parce que sinon je ne lui prêterais pas mes jouets ! »

« - Tu as ta réponse. Nous t'avons fait parce que nous t'aimons. Et nous avons aimé Emmanuel aussi. Et nous allons aimer le nouveau bébé quoiqu'il arrive. »

« - Je vous aime tout plein moi aussi ! Je vous aime aussi haut que les étoiles au moins. »

« - Nous t'aimons aussi, princesse. »

Harry enlaça Mona et Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie face à ce tableau qui ressemblait au bonheur. Certes, Emmanuel manquerait toujours à leur famille mais ils avaient appris à avancer malgré les remords, la culpabilité, les souvenirs. Ils avaient même appris à pardonner à Hermione, à ne plus avoir envie de crier et de pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient.

Leur amitié était morte ce jour-là à cause de l'accident, à cause d'un simple oubli, à cause du sang sur le pare-brise mais ils avaient appris à ne plus la tenir pour unique responsable car ils savaient à présent que rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer le cours des choses. La vie était ainsi vite faite et il fallait accepter cette réalité pour ne pas sombrer après la mort d'un enfant.

« - Je t'aime aussi, grand frère. Tu as toujours fait pleurer papa donc, au début, j'étais en colère contre toi. Mais je crois que je comprends un peu pourquoi papa pleure quand on vient te voir. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de souffler en direction de la tombe de marbre blanc et Draco soupira en regardant sa fille courir de nouveau après un papillon. Harry resta immobile encore un long moment et Draco patienta avant de le rejoindre pour le pousser à prendre la direction du petit parking au bas de la colline. Ils avaient passé assez de temps à ressasser le passé et ils avaient besoin maintenant de reprendre leur marche vers l'avant jusqu'au mois de juin de l'année prochaine. Harry s'appuya lourdement sur son bras en grimaçant et Draco lui vola un baiser.

« - Je suis vraiment trop vieux. »

« - C'est ridicule. Tu es parfait. »

Mona se glissa entre eux pour saisir leur main et, au loin, un cri d'oiseau résonna sur la colline. Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la tombe, vers les fleurs séchées et abîmées, vers les inscriptions dorées qui s'effaçaient légèrement. Quelque part en dessous d'eux, Emmanuel reposait allongé tranquillement dans la terre. Mona courut dire au revoir à son frère et ils se figèrent un instant pour regarder le spectacle. Et, pendant une seconde, ce fut comme s'ils étaient tous réunis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais vraiment besoin de l'écrire pour arrêter d'y penser. Je sais que le sujet n'est pas super joyeux mais l'histoire se termine quand même bien, non ? Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé, je suis accros au poisson ne l'oubliez pas :p**_

_**Bizzooo**_

_**Petitchaton **_


End file.
